Sequel to I killed my own lover with my own hands
by Anbu-Neko-Chan
Summary: Sequel to I killed my own lover with my own hands. Point of view of Sakura's firends when they found out about sakura's death. I'm sorry if my story sucks :p


Daisuke's Revenge

Sequel to I killed My own lover with my hands

Thanks to Bankai777 for the idea for a sequel :D

I do not own Naruto

The day after Sakura's friends found out I killed her. Everything has changed. I lost my best friend Naruto. Daisuke, My OWN SON, Hates me. Everyone wants me dead. Even Kasashi my sensei is training Daisuke to kill me. And Kasashi was always against Revenge. Will I guess I killed a person who was a daughter to him.

Naruto's Pov

The day Sakura died I was hammered. Hinata told me to please stop drinking and I told her: "I'm sorry Hinata I promise to drink less." That made Hinata smile. But, no Sasuke had to get drunk and kill Sakura! I feel like it's my fault. After a hour of being conviced that it was not my fault I started hating Sasuke. Before they took him to prison. I beat the shit out of him. And told him: "I Hate you! How could you kill Sakura? Daisuke told me what you said to her! And you know what? I'm gonna give you a piece of my mind!" I punched him in the face. "If you didn't love Sakura then why didn't you diovrced! Instead of killing her? I hate you so much I want to kill you, but Daisuke said he wants to kill you! So I gave him the spot to kill you! Sakura was like a sister to me! You don't deserve her you trash! And you killed Sakura in front of your son! You sick bastard!" Sasuke was slient and started crying. "You piece of shit! Do us all a favor and kill yourself!" Then I left crying.

Kasashi's pov

When I found out Sasuke killed Sakura I was pissed off! I ran to Sasuke's house to beat his ass. I looked at him in disgusted seems like Naruto beat me to it! "I hate you sasuke! I'm training your son! Because he wants to kill you! So I accepted it! You sick bastard! Your going to hell for taking our cherry blossom away!" Then I spit on him and left.

Ino's pov

When I found out my childhood bff, Sakura, Died. I lost it I started crying so loud that Sai hold me. I was mad. I ran to his house and yelled at him: "I hate you! Why did you do it? I should've helped Sakura when she had the chance! But, no she was too busy crying about not wanting to lose you! And now she's gone forever! You bastard we already know you hate Sakura, But that doesn't mean you have to kill her to show how much you hate her like you did to Itachi! You don't desever her!" I kicked him in the balls and left crying.

Tsunade's Pov

When I found out that Sakura had died and was killed by the person I hated the most, I was outraged! "Shizune give me my sake! NOW!" Shizune ran looking for my sake while crying. We were all close to Sakura. I would've have killed sasuke my own if it wasn't for Daisuke who called for his blood first. I cried all night. Gaara,the kazekage, Decided to come. Because Sakura has helped Suna in the past and they want to pay their last respect. The whole village was in mourning to lose Sakura. The saddest part was that Sakura was pregeant and she was going tell Sasuke the day she died. I ran to Sasuke's house. I jumped in the air and smash the house. Sasuke ran out scared. I grabbed him by the collar and beat the shit out of him. "Listen you sick bastard! Not only have you killed one person,but you killed two! "I shouted in anger with tears in my eyes. "Two?" Asked a confused sasuke. That only made me mad. So I throw him with all my strength against the tree HARD! "YOU FUCKING TEME! SAKURA WAS PREGENT!" When I said that Sasuke starting crying. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU DON'T DERSEVER SAKURA OR THE BABY! I'M GLAD THAT THEY BOTH ARE AT A BETTER PLACE OTHERWISE THEY WOULD'VE BOTH SUFFER FROM YOUR WRATH! YOU STUPID RAPIST,ABUSING, MANWHORE! THAT'S RIGHT I NOW ABOUT YOUR AFFAIR WITH KARIN!" Then I beat sasuke into a month of a coma.

The next day we had a funereal. Everyone was crying. The whole village came. Everyone was giving a good speech how about sakura. Alot of people wanted Uchiha dead, but they let Daisuke kill him instead.

One month later

Sasuke woked up from his coma.

"Sasuke you are going to prison for a year."

Then the guards sent sasuke off to prison.

One year later

Daisuke's pov

I just finished learning a new justu and I gotten stronger than my father that's what kasashi said. Right now I'm waiting outside the prison to get my revenge. My stupid father killed my mother she was very important to me.

There he is!

I attacked him. He defended himself. "Daisuke?" He said. "Yes it's me old-fart! And I came to kill you!" Sasuke started crying. "How old are you now?" Said sasuke. "Since you're about to die I tell you. I'm 12. Now let's fight to the death!" I said dead serious. We fought he came at me with choridi I jumped and avoided. It seem like Sasuke wasn't even trying. Then I used my kirin and struck him. Then, I ran to him and sliced his head off. I smiled and grabbed his head by the hair and ran to the center of the village . I screamed "Sasuke Uchiha is now dead! My mother also known as Cherry blossom is now avenged along with my dead baby brother or sister." I kicked my dad's head and celebrated my sucess at killing my father. Years has passed and I gotten married and started to restore our clan, I didn't like our last name so I changed it to Haruno for rememberance in my mother.

The afterlife

Sakura's pov

I saw my son kill sasuke I was upset at first, but now I'm happy. I saw sasuke go to hell while I was at heaven I can now be in peace.

Messed up ending right :3


End file.
